far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 682 - Horn Goes Honk
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #682 - Horn Goes Honk is the six-hundred eighty-second episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the forty-first episode of Season 7. Video Overview Oregon Getaway Kurt waits a bit for Wolfie to bark, then leaves they Hidey Hole and picks him up. Kurt gets wool as he talks about going on a bit of a getaway when the weather stopped raining finally. The Direct Relief fundraiser is at $14,696.41. He went to the Oregon coast, and Portland. He really enjoyed Portland and thinks he might move there once Kurt maxes out his ability to live in Seattle. Portland also isn't boxed in by Puget Sound and mountains, and it seems less claustrophobic. Kurt did not take the Toyota there, as he is barely confident driving it around the block. Question: Will you travel to and live on Mars when SpaceX makes it possible? It would make sense considering the distance you have already travelled Kurt mentions that he has not even gotten all the way to the Moon yet in his journey, though he has journeyed around its circumference. He talks about the various Mars reality scams, and that he will have to see what happens with SpaceX. Kurt has basically ruled out his chances of ever traveling up into space. Question: With the purchase of your 'new' 1977 Toyota Corolla, are you going to make any modifications to it, like a new engine or color scheme? PS this donation is from my company FreedomDev, they give me money to donate to charity, thank them, not me He already had to make his first modification by fixing the horn, but might have attached the steering wheel wrong. Kurt is going to maybe try to look at the wheels next. He will keep people updated. Question: Since you have a bit of experience now, what are your thoughts on manual transmissions? (From a biased European who loves manual) Kurt says that people who are crazy about manual transmissions need to calm down, because it is not a big deal. He would not want it for a daily driver, he thinks it does seem to make you go faster but currently is another thing getting in the way of him focusing on the road. Question: I would enjoy the Subaru XVX sports car out of its pure uniqueness and screaming engine (you mentioned it in the last episode). Speaking of screaming engines, have you ever considered a foray into the world of motorcycles? He likes the aesthetic of certain motorcycles, but would have to be sick of cars to get into them. They are also a lot more limited than cars without storage space. Question: What are some of the best gifts you have given or received. It is my birthday today, and my best friend sent me 500 live ladybugs. Alternatively, what is your favorite insect? Kurt likes spiders because they keep out other insects. He muses on some more, then Wolfie takes two and a half hearts from him. Kurt eats cookies to heal up to full, and then builds a weird platform of a Hidey Hole. He makes windows on either side, and struggles to classify it before going to bed.